


Eridanus

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Tell me if it’s not okay” Changkyun’s hand creeps higher, wrapping loosely around Hyungwon’s neck, around the place Changkyun mouths until it bruises, right under what Hyungwon’s collared shirts cover.





	Eridanus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9- Breathplay

“So pretty” Changkyun says, kissing Hyungwon’s shoulder and mouthing his way up to his boyfriend’s neck, “so pretty for me.”

Hyungwon smiles hazily, a bit sleepy already, blissfully fucked out. He makes small appreciative noises at Changkyun’s touches, lips and hands on Hyungwon’s bare skin, mouthing and touching, like Changkyun can’t get enough of him.

It’s too late at night, or too early in the morning, the apartment eerily quiet like the streets all around and Hyungwon can clearly hear every small breath Changkyun takes right next to him. He feels liquid, the kind of happy and sated that settles right on his bones, heavy in the best way possible.

He knows they’ll soon fall asleep tangled on the sheets and the magic of the moment will be lost, but he wants to draw it out for as long as he can, have Changkyun peck every inch of his exposed skin again so he can remember the sensation when he’ll be sitting on his office desk the next morning.

“Hey” Changkyun bites the shell of his ear softly, “wanna make you come again” he says with a small smile and in his haze, Hyungwon can only turn his head to look at him.

“Again?” Hyungwon repeats in a low, raspy voice. He stares at Changkyun, who looks equally if not more tired than he is.

“Mhm” Changkyun purrs, “it’ll feel so good, you know it will.”

Hyungwon looks at the ceiling, making out the faint shape of the lamp and the wall corners. Liquid and floating at the same time, in the way only Changkyun can make him feel, make him forget all his worries, even if it’s only for those weird late hours every couple of nights. For Hyungwon it’s more than enough.

“Come on” Hyungwon whispers, suddenly intrigued by the idea of a third orgasm in his own lazy way. He taps Changkyun’s thigh with his long fingers until the mattress starts shifting underneath him.

Changkyun takes his time draping himself over Hyungwon’s torso, kissing here and there until at last their lips meet, sloppily, slowly, fingers intertwined for the short moment it lasts.

And then Changkyun takes Hyungwon’s hands and pins them above his head, getting comfortable straddling his hips. Hyungwon doesn’t have the energy to move, but he watches Changkyun’s every motion, a bit uncoordinated and a lot of cute, as Changkyun’s entire existence is.

Changkyun settles on Hyungwon’s thighs with an appreciative hum, traces small circles on Hyungwon’s stomach like he’s thinking of what he’ll do next carefully. Hyungwon enjoys the weight on him, the warmth in the already too hot room, even Changkyun’s hairy legs against his smoother ones. He likes that feeling of familiarity and comfort between them. And he likes how Changkyun always goes the extra mile to make him feel so good.

It takes a while for Hyungwon to get hard again, but nobody’s in a rush. Changkyun warms up lube between his fingers before he starts stroking him with one hand, his other roaming around Hyungwon’s body and it’s good, good enough for Hyungwon to shut his eyes and let himself moan in Changkyun’s hands.

“That’s nice, isn’t it, hyung?” Changkyun asks, his palm on Hyungwon’s chest, pressing down.

“It is” Hyungwon exhales, simultaneously on the verge of spilling in pleasure and falling asleep.

“Tell me if it’s not okay” Changkyun’s hand creeps higher, wrapping loosely around Hyungwon’s neck, around the place Changkyun mouths until it bruises, right under what Hyungwon’s collared shirts cover.

And Hyungwon already knows it’ll be okay, more than okay because they’ve done it so many times. And it never fails to turn Changkyun on and it never fails to get Hyungwon off, either.

Changkyun’s hand wraps around his throat, thumb and index fingers pressing on Hyungwon’s pulse points making him feel that sweet kind of rush. And when he knows he’s close Changkyun releases and blood rushes up and down freely again.

It plays out exactly like this for a while. Slow and steady, building up bit by bit, Changkyun making him squirm and thrust his hips up, crave that little bit more of touch and friction that will finally push him over the edge.

“Kyunnie” Hyungwon mutters, “Kyunnie, baby.” He’s not sure what he’s asking for, but maybe he’s just asking for more of Changkyun in any way he can get it. So they kiss again, wet and messily and so good and Changkyun is hard against him, cocks rubbing between their bodies.

When they break the kiss to breathe Changkyun’s fingers are around him again, both around his erection and his neck. But now Changkyun is grinding against him too, putting up too much effort into something so lazy. Hyungwon is sure he starts drifting in and out of consciousness, his orgasm too close now.

Changkyun comes first all over them and Hyungwon would feel nasty if he wasn’t so turned on and covered in come already anyway. He listens to Changkyun’s groans and feels his little shivers as he comes down from his high fast and turns his attention back to Hyungwon.

“Come for me” he says and Hyungwon isn’t sure if it’s a plead or a command, but he doesn’t have much choice. Not when Changkyun’s fingers are so tight that he can feel his pulse throbbing and slowing down and not when his cock is covered with come and lube and Changkyun’s closed fist slides around it with so much ease.

He comes, literally completely out of breath, chest heaving and lids heavier and Changkyun’s hands are cupping his cheeks now. And somewhere between kisses he finally falls asleep, Changkyun on him and the sheets half kicked out of the bed.

When he wakes up the next morning he’ll be tired and slow, stumbling around the kitchen to make some coffee and whining about his lack of sleep and Changkyun being the cause of it. And then he’ll nap in the afternoon and stay up too late all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eridanus: A long constellation named after a mythological river, "flowing" between the stars.


End file.
